Picnic for Two?
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: It is Sakura's birthday! All her friends gather around to celebrate except for one. Main pairing is SasukeXSakura, minor pairings are ShikaXino TenXNeji NaruXHina. Short and sweet oneshot


**Hello everyone! Today I have prepared a short and, I hope you guys find it, sweet one-shot with one of my favorite pair ever! Sorry for any typos or grammar errors, I did not get this beta-read Sakura and Sasuke! Slight ShikaXIno and NaruXHina and TenXNeji I do NOT own Naruto. **

It was March 28, or Sakura Haruno's birthday. Tonight her friends were going to throw her a party. "Sakura! Since its your birthday I won't call you any mean names!" "Aren't you just the sweetest." Ino and Sakura met up at the local shopping district.** (A/N: Did they have malls?) **"Ne, Sakura?" "Yes?" "Is um Sasuke going to come tonight?" Sasuke was a touchy subject with Sakura. He finally returned but hasn't spoken to Sakura except with an occasional 'hn' whenever she talked to him or if Naruto forced him to say something. "Naruto said he told him the details but I'm sure he won't come." Sakura's mood fell suddenly from happy to a slightly depressed mood. "Ah, I'm sorry for asking!" "No, its fine, I should have probably realized when he won't even properly greet me I should get over it." He rest of the day for Sakura and Ino involved clothes, clothes and more clothes!

It was time for the party, all of her friends came over and hung out all night. "Okay guys it's time to spice things up a bit!" Ino announced The group came to an agreement on truth or dare. Sakura loved Ino, but whenever she was at a party it turned into her party. To top the night off Sasuke hasn't shown up. The group sat in a big circle. "I'll go first" said Lee "TenTen, truth or dare?" "Uh, truth." "Is it true that you and Kiba hooked up?" at this question Kiba started laughing while Neji looked like he was going to kill someone soon. "NO!" Neji let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, Shika, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Temari or Ino?" Everyone was dead silent. Whenever Temari is in town Shikamaru and her are glued to each other so every was very curious about it to. "Definitely Ino." Everyone's mouths dropped open. Ino blushed bright red. "Moving on, Shika, you can ask now" "So troublesome, Ino truth or dare?" Everyone was very curious about what was gonna happen. "Truth" "Um, Would you go out with me?" TenTen fangirled while Hinata blushed hard. "yes" Ino whispered It was time for a mini celebration. Back to Sakura, she was so happy Ino and Shikamaru got together because Ino would always talk about how much she loved him. Still, she was incredibly jealous of her friends happiness, actually all of her girlfriends. It didn't take an idiot to realize that Neji like TenTen, Naruto like Hinata, and now we all know Shika liked Ino. She just wished that maybe Sasuke could feel something for her. Yes, Lee was obsessed with her but that would never work out. The truth or dare game went on all night and all the 'destined' couples got together. "IM sorry Sakura that Sasuke didn't come." Naruto apologized, "It's okay! Don't worry!" She put on a big fake smile. _'I already knew he wasn't going to come' _She said her thanks and bid farewells to everyone while she went to her room and went to bed.

It was morning now and Sakura over-slept. She hurried to get ready so she could get to work quickly. On her way to the hospital, not paying attention she walked right into someone, she bowed "Sorry" "Hn" She knew that response from a mile away, she quickly walked around Sasuke until she was pulled back into his chest. "Sasuke what are you doing?" "Quiet." The two of them stood on the road like that for a while until Sasuke said, "Sakura, come with me." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. After walking for what seemed like an hour they finally stopped by a pond where a picnic was set out. "Parties aren't my thing." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why are you doing this when all you did was ignore me and act like I was a pest since you got back?" "Come and sit and I will explain." He led her to the blanket and had her sit down, "It started when I first got back and you changed a lot. I have always liked you but when I saw you I thought wow she is just perfect. Sakura, I love you." Sakura started to pinch herself to figure out if this was a dream or not but it wasn't. "Really? Do you mean it?" "Yes" "I love you too" "Oh and by the way Happy birthday!" He handed her a little box, she opened it and there was a necklace with a heart pendant. "Thank you so much!" "Anything for you my dear cherry blossom."

**WEFGYHUJMNBVT ITS DONE! It's about 1:30am, and I wrote this story in about 45 minutes. Please read and review!**


End file.
